


Twist of Fate

by Keira52175



Series: The Story of Us [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Haurchefant/Aymeric/Artoirel/Zephirin as children, Male Friendship, More Tags Will be Added as the Story Progresses and Characters are Introduced, NPC Backstories, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Slight canon/timeline divergence, Work In Progress, rated mature for future content, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira52175/pseuds/Keira52175
Summary: This is the story of my WoL and Haurchefant Greystone. While it’s not the beginning of Alex’s tale, it’s a very significant part of her journey. It follows her relationship with Haurchefant as well as his lifelong friendship with Aymeric. It’s a story revolving around their lives, their love, their friendships, the events and the interactions which occur in their world that helped shape the aforementioned. A tale of two people who are brought together, be it for weal or be it for woe, through a simple twist of fate.It starts pre-Titan after the last time Thancred was seen at the Waking Sands and begins with Haurchefant being 26 and Aymeric 30.This is the first of several parts that will fill in the gaps in Secrets and begin to answer the questions I have been asked.I decided to include this in my series about Alex and Aymeric because it's Haurchefant and he played such huge part in their lives, both together and separately. He is the only reason Aymeric and Alex even exist so Haurchefant and his relationship with both A & A belongs in their story.





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little carried away writing this chapter and I decided to split it into two separate chapters so...anyway, this chapter focuses on Haurchefant and Aymeric's friendship and includes how they became friends. I hope you enjoy! ~K~

    "The reports will not write themselves, my Lord."

    "Ah, Corentiaux. You are correct, of course," Haurchefant Greystone replied as the exasperated voice pulled him back to the present. So immersed in his reverie had he been that he had not even noticed when the door to the main hall opened nor had he seen the figure who had entered and now stood in the corner while they watched in amusement as the scene played out before them. He eyed the offending parchment with disdain and groaned inwardly as he pleaded to the Fury to send him some type of distraction for aught would be better than _paperwork_. He was a knight after all and knights lived to serve, to aid those in need, not spend their days behind a desk. He loved his position as commander of Camp Dragonhead as much as he loved being a knight, however, he detested all the reports and letters he had to write which made up the bulk of his duties. "I had only been pondering over my choice of words."

    "Contemplating on how you could possibly circumvent the chore altogether is more likely," an elegant voice jested.

    "You wound me, Aymeric," Haurchefant struggled to hide his delight at seeing his oldest friend and maintain his injured expression as he feigned innocence. "How could you even suggest such a thing?"

    "We have been friends for nigh on twenty years now, Haurchefant," Aymeric de Borel smiled broadly as he strode out of the shadows and further into the room. " 'Twould be quite odd indeed if I did not know that there is nothing you would not try in order to avoid such mundane administrative tasks."

    "Aye, you would be fully aware of that," the wide grin he had contained broke free as he rose from behind his desk and spread his arms out enthusiastically. "This is a most unexpected, yet wholeheartedly welcome surprise! To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, old friend? Have you come on official business or for personal reasons?"

    "Both actually," the newly appointed Lord Commander of the Temple Knights replied casually. "I decided to tour the outposts in the Central Highlands this morn."

    Haurchefant regarded the other man closely and became worried by what he saw for Aymeric had only been Lord Commander for a few months and it seemed that his new position, or perhaps something else, had already begun to have an effect on him. Although the dark circles underneath his tired eyes were a telltale sign that he had not been sleeping well and he had an air of exhaustion about him, Aymeric's rigid posture and the strained expression upon his face contradicted his apparent weariness and bespoke of the tension which lay beneath as if he were on edge about something. "Is aught amiss, my friend?"

    "Of course not, however, I had hoped we could catch up while Lucia tours the garrison. It has been far too long since we have had time to chat at length and is the reason I made my visit to Camp Dragonhead the final destination on my agenda."

    "Splendid! I daresay this day could not possibly get any better!" He ignored Corentiaux, whom sighed dramatically as he rolled his eyes. "This calls for a small celebration! Have two mugs and a _kettle_ of hot cocoa brought to the Intercessory!"

    Both men laughed at the soft expletive that came from the knight at the young lord's last words when he realized his efforts to keep his commander on task had just been thwarted as the man had achieved his goal once again.

    "After you," Haurchefant bowed, then followed Aymeric. As soon as they stepped outside they were pelted by snowflakes carried on a frigid gust of wind. "My word, this is rather sudden. From what I had been told this morn we would have clear skies and sunshine both today and the morrow. The Skywatcher's made no mention of an impending storm."

    "Nay, they did not."

    He heard Aymeric's distracted tone, then noticed he still stood near the door as he stared intently out of the southern gate. He stepped beside him and followed his gaze as he tried to discern what had him so fixated, however, he saw naught but snow. "Have you seen something?"

    "Nay," Aymeric shook his head. "I merely stopped to admire the snow falling against the trees and the mountains. 'Tis quite beautiful."

    "While I have to agree with you, I must say the most majestic sight lies before you to the west as that entrance is more open and allows for a clearer view."

    "Perhaps for you, my friend. I have always been partial to the scenery to the south."

    "To each his own," Haurchefant eyed him surreptitiously as his concern for Aymeric had increased. "Come, let us take this conversation to the Intercessory where a warm hearth and hot cocoa awaits us."

  
                                    *                        *                        *

    Aymeric had taken a seat in one of the chairs by the fire while the silver haired knight sat in the other and had just reached for his steaming mug of cocoa when Haurchefant pounced.

    "I know you as well as you know me, Aymeric. I have recognized that something is amiss and believe 'tis the cause of your visit. As such, out with it, my friend. What troubles you so?"

    "Although you are correct, I had not intended to keep aught from you. I had only wished for privacy before I informed you of my true motives," he sipped his cocoa, then placed it on the small table between them. "I have not slept much at all the last week for I have had the weirdest dreams as of late, but that is not what brought me here," Aymeric leaned forward and rested his forearms on his thighs, then clasped his hands together as he met his oldest friend's bright blue eyes. "I awoke early this morn with the strangest feeling that something significant were going to occur at Camp Dragonhead this day, some event in which I strongly sensed I _needed_ to be present for. It were almost as if I were drawn in this direction, as if something tugged me this way. I have tried to put it out of my mind, but to no avail as this feeling has only grown stronger as the hours have passed," he shifted his gaze and stared at the flames. "Full well I know I sound mad and perhaps I am, however, this sensation has plagued me all morn and still does to be truthful."

    "Although I do not believe you are mad at all for you are the most pragmatic person I know, I am highly concerned about your safety as the implications of what you have said has me rather disturbed. Therefore, I must beseech you to have great care if you speak of this to others. If the wrong person were to overhear the Lord Commander of the Temple Knights say he had something akin to a premonition you would be declared a heretic and dragged in front of the Tribunal where you would be _"questioned"_ mercilessly." Haurchefant scowled as he added, "And that is if the Fury blessed you, my friend, for if Zephirin caught wind of this he would have your head before Estinien, Lucia and I could even mount a rescue attempt." He shook his head to clear that thought from it, then smiled, "Full well you know I will gladly aid you in any way I can, you need only to say the word and let me know how I can be of assistance. Now, tell me of your dreams. Mayhap they are connected to this feeling you have."

  "They are of little consequence and 'twould not be beneficial to speak of them as I cannot remember them fully, only disjointed pieces which I do not understand for they are entirely random," Aymeric brushed aside the idea that the two were somehow related, then grinned. "You have already helped a great deal just by listening and allowing me to unburden myself to you. 'Tis another reason why I am here as I know I can always come to you and speak of aught without fear of judgment and broken trust for you are the only one, besides Estinien, that would not think me insane nor inform Zephirin." He grimaced as he addressed Haurchefant's other concern, "I am well aware of what would occur were he, or anyone else from the Heaven's Ward, to discover this."

    "He has been after you for nearly twenty years," Haurchefant looked as if he had just swallowed something bitter or extremely distasteful as he spoke of the knight. "After all this time and his failed efforts to exact vengeance upon you, one would believe he would have admitted defeat by now."

    "The Very Reverend Archimandrite Ser Zephirin de Valhourdin the Just does not _yield_ , however, _neither do I_."

    "Never would I have thought otherwise of my dear friend Ser Aymeric of the Azure Blade."

    "I am not the only one included in this asinine quest of his," Aymeric pointedly reminded as he tried to remain serious and not smile at the use of his full, and greatly preferred, title before it had been shortened to simply Ser Aymeric the Blue for the sake of convenience. Haurchefant knew how much he liked the former and was one of three who actually referred to him as such, with Lucia and, to a lesser extent, Estinien being the other two. For the Azure Dragoon loved to irritate him at times and when he was in a mood to do so would use the latter to accomplish his mission. "He also has a vendetta against _you_ , and as such, you would do well to watch your back, my friend. Though it may be ridiculous to us, 'tis quite the opposite for him, I'm afraid, and each unsuccessful attempt merely serves to fuel this obsession which makes him even more determined to achieve his goal."

    When Haurchefant just smiled good-naturedly, as was his wont, and appeared unfazed by his warning, Aymeric recalled the day he had seen that infectious, lighthearted grin for the first time, the day they had become friends. He had been twelve and Haurchefant eight...

                                            
                                        *                            *                            *

    Aymeric had been walking through the Pillars on his way home when he had heard children laughing ahead of him. Immediately, and out of habit, he turned to go in the opposite direction as he tended to avoid the other children in Ishgard. He had had more than his fair share of their teasing and cruel words, which were often spoken by adults as well, and did not wish to upset his parents by being in another skirmish because of it. He had just begun to retrace his footsteps when he heard _it_ , that hateful name he had oft been called, the one he despised so much... _"bastard."_ He then realized that some other innocent child was receiving the same treatment which he had endured for so many years, and still was to be truthful, and he could not, he would not allow it to continue for it was _wrong_. His parents had taught him better, had taught him to never turn his back on anyone in need, to stand up for what was right and to fight for what he believed in. He whirled around, then sprinted towards the commotion.

    He followed the noise to a secluded area and when he turned the corner he saw them. His fists clenched involuntarily out of indignation and anger for a group of five boys younger than he had surrounded a silver haired boy whom looked to be near their age. They shoved him back and forth between themselves as they taunted and hurled insults at the child all while they laughed. The boy stumbled, then noticed Aymeric as he righted himself and he immediately noted several things, the first of which was the child was not crying nor did he seem angry. Instead, he appeared detached and apathetic to his plight, like this kind of treatment was _normal_ to him. That in itself made him seethe, however, what had struck him the most was the shame and the embarrassment he had seen in the boy's bright blue eyes which had looked at him in question and seemed to ask if Aymeric had come to join them as well. 'Twas everything he had seen and heard that got his feet moving, however, 'twas mostly _those eyes_ that spurred him into action.

    "Leave him be!" He ran into the circle, then grasped the boy's shoulder and pulled the child closer to him, who merely gaped at him, his eyes wide in disbelief that a stranger had actually intervened on his behalf.

    "And just who do you think you are to order us around?" The smallest boy asked as he puffed out his chest. Aymeric looked at him and knew from his tone and the way he carried himself, that despite his diminutive stature, he was the "leader" of this group. The blond's eyes narrowed as he examined Aymeric, then loudly exclaimed, "I know you! You are the Archbishop's bastard! The one adopted at birth by the Borel's!" He glanced at his friends' and snickered, "Talk about a jest! One bastard come to save another!"

    Aymeric felt the silver haired boy tense beneath his hand and tightened his grip as he refused to rise to the bait and attempted to convey this to the child by example. This boy and his friends' were not worth it and he wished to show the boy that although they may be looked down upon due to the sins' of their fathers' they were better than people like this. It had been working until the blond became frustrated by the fact he was being ignored and shoved him with all his might. The leader's anger only got worse when Aymeric barely moved an ilm.

    "Grinnaux, Ignasse! Grab him!" He ordered.

    Aymeric was seized by a boy built like small bull and another who twisted his arms rather painfully behind his back. He bit back the surprised yelp, but could not hide the wince that flashed across his face.

    "Nay, do not touch him! Let him go!" The silver haired boy shouted furiously while he hurled himself at the blond, his fists already flying as he knocked the leader down and began to pummel him.

    Aymeric's eyes widened at the sight for the change in the boy's demeanor had momentarily stunned him. One minute he was indifferent and resigned to take the abuse heaped upon him, then the next, when said treatment had been transferred from himself to Aymeric, the child flew to defend him without any thought nor concern for his own well-being. He realized he liked and admired this boy already and he did not even know his name.

    He struggled against the two that held him, but could not break free. He watched helplessly as the other two boys roughly yanked at the silver haired child, who fought with all he had and more, until they had finally gotten him off the small blond boy. He stood, then swiped at his nose with the back of his hand and when he saw the blood, he glared maliciously at the boy as he barked, "Hold him! 'Tis payback time!" He approached the child who stared back defiantly with his head held high. He exhibited no fear and did not close his eyes nor did he flinch as the leader drew his arm back, then released it.

    Suddenly the blond's arm was caught by someone behind him and an icy voice snarled, "Fighting dirty again I see, boys'." Aymeric turned then saw a dark haired boy with eyes the color of the silver haired child's and watched as he twisted the leader's arm behind his back. He surmised by the muscles that twitched in their savior's clenched jaw, along with the whimpers and tears from the blond, that the former was having a rather difficult time restraining himself from seriously injuring the boy. "How many times must I go through this with you?" By the cries of pain that issued from the blond, the savior had punctuated each word with an upward jerk of his arm. He then glanced at the others and demanded, "Release them or I will break his arm, then yours, along with all of your faces."

    They were freed immediately as the others quickly backed away, apparently in fear of this boy, who was his age and he had seen in school. Although he did not know him nor his name for they did not have any classes together and Aymeric kept to himself, he knew of him as he was rather accomplished for his age. He was quite intelligent and was a highly skilled fighter, both in hand-to-hand combat and with a sword, already for his father had gotten him the finest tutors in Ishgard and he excelled in his lessons.

    "Artoirel!" The silver haired boy's smile lit up his face as he gazed at the older boy with such loving reverence, Aymeric knew this was his older brother for 'twas clear that the boy idolized him, that he was the child's hero.

    "Now listen and listen well, all of you for this is your final warning," Artoirel's tone was menacing as he yanked the blond's arm further up his back then held it there while he continued, "Do not _ever_ lay a hand on him again, Zephirin! If you dare, I will make you wish you were _never_ born! This I promise. This I swear." After one last tug on his arm, he roughly shoved Zephirin away from him with enough force that the boy was flung about six fulms forward, then hit the stone with a hard thud. "Get out of my sight and heed my words!"

    As Grinnaux helped Zephirin to his feet, the latter's gaze flicked between himself and silver haired boy. When Aymeric saw the hatred in his blue eyes, he knew they had just made a lifelong enemy.

   "You saved me, Artoirel!" The boy exclaimed as he threw his arms around the other's waist.

    "Of course I did. You are my little brother," Artoirel replied quietly and briefly returned the embrace before he disentangled himself. "We must have care, Haurchefant. Remember what Father said?"

    "Forgive me. I forgot," he hung his head sadly.

    " 'Tis not because I do not want to act like your brother," Artoirel's voice was gentle as he knelt down on one knee and tilted the child's head to look at him. " 'Tis only because I cannot. Full well you know my mother has forbidden it. I fear your life would only become even more difficult than it already is if she were to discover I was going against her wishes."

    "I do not understand. Why does the Countess despise me? What have I done that makes her hate me so, Artoirel?"

    "You have done _naught_ , you hear me! Absolutely _naught_! It is not _your_ fault, Haurchefant! I swear it is not! Please do not _ever_ think such a thing!"

    Aymeric turned away and pretended not to have seen the tears that trickled down Haurchefant's face nor the ones which glistened in his older brother's eyes nor did he see when Artoirel pulled the boy to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. He pretended not to hear the pain in their voices nor the child's sobbing nor the soothing sounds and words that came from Artoirel as he comforted his younger brother. He had, in fact, been temporarily struck blind and deaf.

    He heard movement behind him, then footsteps receding and he sighed for he was by himself once more. He kicked at a pebble and shoved his hands in his pockets then began to head home as he mulled over the two most recent events of the day when he was startled by a tug on his sleeve and glanced down to find that a smaller hand clutched his right forearm.

    "You have my thanks," the silver haired boy smiled up at him. "My name is Haurchefant Greystone. What is yours?"

    " 'Tis a pleasure to meet you, Haurchefant. I am Aymeric. Aymeric de Borel."

    "Do you want to play knights with me, Aymeric?" The younger boy ducked his head, however, not before he had seen the hopeful, yet ambivalent expression upon his face as if he were certain he would be rejected but dared to ask anyway. He stared at his feet and spoke so softly Aymeric nearly missed his next words, then wished he had as they broke his heart for he knew exactly how the child felt, "I do not have any friends and would very much like to be yours."

    "Nor do I, Haurchefant," he smiled. "And I would like that very much as well."

    "Truly? You are not jesting?"

    Aymeric did not know whether he wanted to hit someone or cry as the boy's shock and cautiously optimistic voice resonated deep within him for this kind, brave, caring child had been treated just as cruelly, just as unfairly as he. Although he was glad he had a friend now, someone like him, and was not alone anymore, he also wished that things were different, that all people were treated equally despite one's station, wealth or the circumstances surrounding one's birth. Those things were irrelevant in his eyes as were beliefs and words for the only things which truly mattered were a person's deeds. As such, he had sworn a couple years ago that he would only ever judge someone's character based on their actions. He looked at his new friend and vowed that he, that _they_ would change Ishgard for the better so that one day in the future no child would have to endure the type of treatment that he, Haurchefant and others like them had.

    "Truly, my friend," he grinned broadly as the boy's contagious smile practically shined brighter than the midday sun from sheer happiness.

    "I just know we are going to be the best of friends for life, Aymeric!" Haurchefant shouted enthusiastically.

    "As do I, Haurchefant," Aymeric laughed when the exuberant boy grabbed his arm and tugged impatiently. "As do I."

    

    

    

    

    


	2. Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 06/05/2019 This is the second half of the first story, which I got carried away with, so it takes place the same day. There's more of Haurchefant and Aymeric's friendship and their bond. This is also when Haurchefant meets Alex for the first time. ~K~

    "I will have to cut my visit short, I'm afraid."

    Haurchefant heard the disappointment and the frustration mingled with uncertainty in the other man's voice and glanced at Aymeric, who had his eyes trained on the darkening sky. They had just stepped outside the Intercessory after having concluded that food was in order and had noticed the shift in the weather for the wind nigh on howled and the light snow had become heavier and fell steadily now. " 'Twould seem a blizzard is fast approaching," he observed. "You are more than welcome to rest here overnight, my friend. We have rooms available for you and yours should you choose to do so."

    "Would that I could, Haurchefant. However, my absence would not go unnoticed and I do not wish to give Zephirin aught he may be able to use against me," he stated quietly as they began to walk towards the main hall. "I would not put it past him to abuse his position as Archimandrite to have me forcibly removed from mine over a matter such as this. I shudder to think what grandiose tales he could spin on how my actions endangered Ishgard and all within, how the Lord Commander of the Temple Knights himself abandoned his post on a whim and had his First Commander accompany him thus leaving the city vulnerable were it to come under attack without anyone to lead the troops."

    "I fear you have the right of it where Zephirin is concerned as he certainly knows how to hold a grudge," he smiled when Aymeric chuckled. "However, I would like to believe that reason and logic would prevail in a situation such as this. Ser Handeloup is well respected and more than capable of commanding the troops in your and Lucia's stead if Ishgard were to be assaulted by Dravanians. Which, in this weather, is highly unlikely for even dragons must find shelter in blizzards."

    "As would I, but we both know that is not always the case."

    "You speak the truth, unfortunately." He noticed then that Aymeric's attention was focused on the southern gates once more. "Pray tell why you are fascinated with that entrance, my friend."

    "I am not enthralled by gates," he laughed as he dismissed the question. "I merely enjoy the view."

    "Hm. I daresay, you have not-"

    "Lord Commander!"

    The worried voice of Ser Lucia, Aymeric's second in command, interrupted their conversation as she hurried over to them. By the relief and regret that flickered across the other man's face, he knew there was something his friend had not yet told him, something he wished to but had been unable to speak of for some reason or another. Whether the cause be that Aymeric struggled to understand it himself and had planned to reveal it later after they had eaten, which allowed him time to gather his thoughts on the matter or he was even more disturbed by it than he was about the strange _'feeling'_ he had and therefore hesitated to mention it, he did not know. Nor could he say exactly what the subject was, however, he had an inkling it had something to do with the odd dreams that had plagued him recently.

    "Lord Haurchefant," she nodded in greeting, then turned back to her commander. "We must leave now before it becomes too dangerous to even dare try. I have just been informed that the Skywatchers' in every region of Coerthas have issued an urgent missive alerting everyone to seek shelter as soon as possible and to not venture outside for the approaching storm is unlike any they have ever witnessed. They are quite concerned, and rather baffled, as to how a storm of this size and strength just appeared out of nowhere without any forewarning. Not only that, but the sheer magnitude, power and ferocity of this blizzard have them highly alarmed for it continues to grow and intensify as we speak. Anyone caught in its path will surely perish."

    "Have the chocobos' readied at once, Lucia."

    "Aye, Ser Aymeric," she saluted, then quickly set off towards the stables.

    "Pray forgive me-"

    "There is naught to forgive for you are my oldest and, along with Francel, dearest friend and if what the Skywatchers have cautioned is true, I would much rather you leave abruptly than find you frozen to death after the blizzard has passed," Haurchefant smiled. "Just because we do not have the opportunity to see each other as often as we used to nor would like to, does not mean I care any less about you or your safety. We are brothers, you and I, and will always be such." He nudged Aymeric with his shoulder as he added, "Need I remind you we are still the _Bastard Brigade_."

    Aymeric's deep and hearty laughter was contagious and soon both men were wiping tears from their faces. "I have not heard that moniker we bestowed upon ourselves in quite some time," he puffed as his breathing began to return to normal.

    "Nor have I."

    "Your words are the truth, of course for while both you and Estinien are my closest friends', my brothers' in fact, and can read me like a book, 'tis you whom I have known the longest." He clapped Haurchefant on the shoulder as he smiled and vowed again, _"Friends' and brothers', forever and always."_

    _"Friends' and brothers', forever and always,"_ he solemnly pledged as he placed his hand on Aymeric's pauldron and repeated the oath they had sworn to each other shortly after they had met.

    The moment was broken when the wind suddenly gusted violently and whipped through the garrison with a vengeance. They flung their arms up to protect their faces from the spray of ice and hardened snowflakes, which felt like tiny shards of glass against the bare skin of their hands that were viciously hurled at them by the tempest.

    Haurchefant shielded his eyes, then looked to the skies west of Camp Dragonhead. He was not devout nor was he a particularly religious man, however, when he spotted what was headed their way, he prayed out loud, "Halone have mercy." For as far as he could see stretched across the heavens and had just come into view over the western mountains, was a massive, sinister cloudbank, nearly black in color that slowly moved with deliberate malevolence towards them. He judged it would be over the Stone Vigil in about ten minutes, give or take, and concluded if Aymeric were to leave rather quickly, and the storm's momentum did not increase, they would have cleared the Steps of Faith and be safely back in Ishgard before it reached the Gates of Judgment.

    "Ser Aymeric!" Lucia called loudly as she rode over and handed him the reigns to his chocobo.

    Aymeric hoisted himself upon the bird with ease and when he was perched in the saddle, Haurchefant noted his gaze flew to the southern entrance again before he focused on him, "Notify me as soon as possible if aught out of the ordinary occurs."

    "You have my word," he nodded. "Now go! Make haste!"

    Haurchefant watched in dismay as Aymeric urged his chocobo westward, then halted after a yalm. He turned his head to the left once more and stared intently at those infernal gates.

    "Lord Commander! We have to move _now_!" Lucia yelled urgently and as her tone bordered on desperation, her eyes pleaded with Haurchefant to do something.

    Aymeric tore his eyes from the entrance and looked at him. Haurchefant could clearly see the indecision on his face as if some sort of battle was taking place inside his head and he knew he had to take matters into his own hands for Aymeric's well-being. He ran over to the spot Aymeric seemed rooted to, like he had been frozen in time while he gazed to the south, and peered up at him while he raised his voice to be heard over the wind and apologized, "Pray forgive me, my friend! 'Tis for your own good!" He smiled at Aymeric's bewildered expression as he drew his arm back then smacked his chocobo hard on its hind end.

    Haurchefant winced and closed his eyes when Aymeric nearly toppled out of the saddle as the chocobo surged forward with a startled cry. Mayhap I used a _tad_ bit more force than was necessary, he thought sheepishly, then peeked out of one eye. He breathed a sigh of relief and opened the other as he saw his friend had righted himself and still sat astride the bird.

    He grinned and waved when Aymeric turned slightly and glared at him as he yelled, "Do not even _dare_ think because I am Lord Commander now that I am above retaliation for I absolutely, positively am _not_!" He chuckled at that and shook his head when he faintly heard the Lord Commander's final words, nay warning, as he left the camp, "I _will_ pay you back for that one, my friend!"

    Haurchefant stood with a smile upon his face and watched him as he receded, until he had been swallowed by the snow and he could no longer see Aymeric's royal blue cloak. He frowned then as he thought about what he had done and became concerned. Though he knew Aymeric would forgive him, and most likely already had, he was not so certain that Aymeric's _chocobo_ would and that worried him a great deal. As such, he decided to journey to Ishgard the next opportunity he had and begin his crusade to win the bird's trust once more by spoiling it. _Bribing_ was actually the word for what he intended to do, however, 'twas such an ugly word that he simply replaced it instead. He made a mental note to buy an obscene amount of gyshal greens, krakka roots and-

    A loud ruckus dragged him out of his thoughts and a chill ran down his spine as he realized the disturbance was to his left at the southern gates, the selfsame gates he had caught Aymeric staring at all day. He raised his hand and nearly called one of his knights over to send them after the Lord Commander, but stopped himself for 'twas far too dangerous for everyone involved. He would not endanger the lives of his dear friend, his knights and a House Fortemps knight for something which could very well be just coincidence.

    "Are there any preparations you would like me to see to, Lord Haurchefant?" Yaelle asked.

    "Aye, there is. I need you to assign some men with tying ropes to each and every door in this garrison and anywhere else you can think of where someone may have to go. They must be long, sturdy and tightly secured. You are to make sure everyone is inside, all guards included, and informed that if they have to venture outside they are to use the ropes to guide them. Other than that, we follow our normal procedures for a blizzard, so pray see to it all within the camp are helping prepare."

    "Right away, my Lord."

    Haurchefant turned and had begun to head south as he glanced west. From where the enormous cloudbank was located in the sky he gauged it would hit Camp Dragonhead in ten, fifteen minutes at most for it seemed to be over the Stone Vigil. He shifted his gaze to the entrance, then halted dead in his tracks and just stared as he noticed the cause of the commotion for the first time. He blinked several times and tilted his head from side to side as he tried to discern if what he saw were real or just a figment of his imagination for ahead of him at the southern gate stood a bright _red_ , the most brilliant, beautiful shade of red he had ever seen, chocobo, who was highly agitated.

    He stared at the bird and knew something was not right with the scene before him, however, it eluded him until the chocobo's cries grew more anxious. The missing piece clicked into place as he realized the bird was decked out in the barding of the Immortal Flames, the Grand Company of Ul'dah, which was spattered with blood and its rider was nowhere to be seen. He beckoned a knight, "Ready my chocobo immediately!"

    "Which one, Ser?"

    "Samson!" He called over his shoulder while he strode quickly towards the entrance. As he neared, the chocobo spied him and kwehed loudly, then lunged forward and broke free of the two knights who had restrained it. When the bird charged at him, Haurchefant had been prepared to be knocked on his arse by it and was more than a little surprised when it began to nudge him with its beak instead. The chocobo cried again and flapped its wings with urgency as it circled behind then shoved him, and not at all gently, in the direction of the southern gate. He thought himself on the way to kiss the dirt beneath him, and wondered briefly if this was Aymeric's bird's _revenge_ , but did not for the red chocobo darted in front of him and used its body to steady him. He eyed the bird in amazement as he had never witnessed a chocobo act such as this one ere today.

    "Lord Haurchefant!"

    "Pray forgive us! We just could not hold it any longer! 'Tis much stronger than it looks!"

    " 'Tis quite all right," he dismissed his men's concern, then reached his hand out and petted the chocobo's neck. "Easy now," he crooned quietly in an attempt to soothe it. "I will help you. I shall find your master. I promise."

    The bird was still apprehensive, yet appeared to be calmer for it rested its head on his shoulder, then let out a soft, forlorn,"Kweh."

    "Lord Haurchefant!" Yaelle called as a knight brought Samson over. The red chocobo perked its head up, then flapped its wings as if it sensed what was happening. "You cannot mean to go out in this! 'Tis almost upon us! You will not make it back before it hits!"

    "I can and I will, Yaelle," Haurchefant mounted his jet black chocobo, then looked at her. "I am first and foremost a _knight_ and by Halone, I _will_ uphold the oath I swore to protect and to aid those in need." He gathered the reigns of the red chocobo. "As we speak, there is an injured person from Ul'dah somewhere in Dragonhead who is in need of my help, mayhap even my protection, and I intend to find them." He prodded Samson and yelled over his shoulder, "Notify the chirurgeons of the situation and our impending guest, then ensure that there is room in the stable for my, and apparently Samson's, new friend here."

    Haurchefant held Samson steady and allowed the red chocobo to take the lead after they had passed through the southern gate. The bird was not intimidated by the imminent storm whatsoever and fearlessly rushed down the path as fast as it could, _hellsbent_ on leading him to its master. He only hoped he was not too late as he could not imagine what the red chocobo would do if he were. He frowned and pushed that thought out of his mind. He would find them and get them all safely ensconced at Camp Dragonhead before the blizzard hit. He knew he would.

    They were almost to Skyfire Locks when the chocobo veered from the path and headed east. It lead him to the mountainside where it squawked. He dismounted, then peeked at the western sky and wished he had not for he did not have much time before that ominous cloudbank was directly overhead. Although everything was being buried by the wind and falling snow, he noticed large patches of the ground that were covered in blood and the many bodies, most scorched, some not, of feral crocs which littered the surrounding area. He glanced around and searched for any sign of the missing rider, but found naught.

    "Where is your master?" He questioned more to himself than the chocobo and was rewarded for doing such when the bird kwehed once more, then nearly shoved him face first into the rocky cliff side."I certainly wish you could talk!" He huffed as he righted himself. "'Twould be far better than being-"

    The red chocobo kwehed and flapped its wings excitedly and he noted that it stared upward at the cliff. He had begun to turn to see what had captured its attention when it screeched suddenly in alarm. As Haurchefant whirled about, he looked up and found that someone had fallen from the face of the mountain, as if they had scaled it then lost their grip on the rock, and that their body now hurtled through the air directly at him. Instinctively, he braced for the collision as he stretched his arms out and not a moment too soon for the next instant whomever it was had slammed into them and he grunted from the force of the impact.

    "Kweh! Kweh! Kweh!" The joyous cries which issued from the chocobo told him that the person in his arms was its master. He had found them.

    He heard a soft, feminine voice as it groaned, "I love you too, Buckbeak, but not so loud."

    Haurchefant finally gazed down at the person he had caught, then gently shifted them so they were face up instead of on their side and after they were, he realized several things simultaneously, the first of which was they were, in fact, a woman. Secondly, she was not dressed appropriately for the weather in Coerthas at all for she wore thighboots, pantalettes, a black jacket that had been torn open in quite a few places which revealed the blue half top, if you could even call it such as it barely covered aught more than her breasts, underneath it and from the blood he saw upon her person she appeared to be injured. Thirdly, the vivid green eyes that blinked at him slightly dazed belonged to a beautiful, young Miqo'te.

    "I must say this is most unexpected indeed," Haurchefant smiled at the woman whose eyes widened at the sight of him for she was no longer stunned and had finally realized she had been caught. "Never in my wildest of fantasies had I ever dreamed that one day an angel would have fallen out of the sky and straight into my arms. That said, I need to- Oh dear, I do believe you have just fainted."

   

 

          
  

 

 

  
  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex certainly knows how to make an entrance. :)) 
> 
> That said, there might be a little longer of a wait for the next installment of this part. I have to work on the next part which is about Alex and Aymeric and their beginning, which I have handwritten some of the first chapter already, then I'm going to start to write about what takes place during the time the last chapter of Secrets ends until the epilogue begins. After that, I will add the part that will pick up after the epilogue. Then I shall repeat the cycle :)
> 
> I'm not sure if I will add the part that was supposed to take place during Secrets or not yet. I know I promised some readers that I would to fill in the blanks about certain things concerning Aymeric and Haurchefant and I still plan to address what they wanted to know. However, I may not need another part of this series to do so. If I do or if people really want some of Aymeric's letters to Alex or his conversation with Alphinaud, then I will definitely add it. 
> 
> Comments, questions or suggestions are always welcome and appreciated! Also, if you don't like commenting here or whatever, feel free to email me. It's on my profile. I hoped you enjoyed! As always, thank you for reading! ~K~


	3. In Caelum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He winked as he carried her to the bed. "I daresay, if this does become a regular occurrence I just may get a swelled head, I'm afraid. I have never had anyone swoon at my mere presence 'ere now, let alone a beautiful angel in caelum."
> 
> Alex awakens in the infirmary three days later to discover the blizzard still rages and finds herself in the company of the commander of Camp Dragonhead, one Lord Haurchefant Greystone, who has a proposition for her.
> 
> "In Caelum" is a Latin phrase that means "from the heavens."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/01/2019 Sorry for the wait. It took a little while for me to get motivated and actually type and edit what I'd written. I'm hoping the next chapter won't take as long for me to get posted.

   _RUN!_

   _JUST RUN!_

    And so she did. She ran until the sweat that poured from her face in rivulets and stung her eyes combined with the tears which streamed down her cheeks. She ran until her clothes clung to her body, drenched from perspiration and her heart pounded dangerously fast, on the brink of exploding. She ran until her chest was on fire and each searing breath fueled the flame. She ran until every muscle in her body shrieked in protest and her legs felt as if they were naught but lead.

    Suddenly, she screamed as the solid ground beneath her feet vanished and she was falling, then a weight settled upon her shoulders restricting her movement. Instinctively, she lashed out by swinging her fists at that which restrained her and when her blow connected with something solid yet somewhat soft and warm, she heard a surprised " _Ow!_ " followed by a quiet chuckle. Although she realized she was not falling anymore, it did naught to alleviate her fear until she heard a gentle, masculine voice.

    "Easy now, my friend. 'Twas only a nightmare." He crooned reassuringly. "You have naught to fear from me. I mean you no ill will."

    Alex managed to force her heavy eyelids open half-way and gazed with bleary eyes at the owner of that vaguely familiar voice. As her vision cleared, the first feature that came into focus were his eyes, so blue like the ocean and so kind. His mouth was next as it spread into a warm smile when he became aware of her semi-alert state. She ceased her struggling when she recognized he was the same man who had saved her life and tried to apologize for hitting him, but no words sounded.

    "Shh, do not exert yourself. Whatever it is will wait until you are feeling better."

    In her current state of half consciousness she must have mumbled something which concerned him for his brow furrowed as his expression became serious.

    "Nay, you do not." His voice was quiet and earnest. "I know not whom nor what it is you are running from, however you need not anymore, I assure you." He smiled softly. "You are safe here for I will not allow any harm to befall you. This I promise. This I swear."

    His words echoed through her mind as her eyelids closed and she succumbed to the sweet siren's song of a deep and - mercifully - dreamless sleep.

    The next Alex awoke, it was to the sound of the howling wind as it shook the window. She opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar, dimly lit room whose only source of light emitted from a lone candle which burned upon a table. It barely illuminated the man sitting in a chair who appeared to have fallen asleep for he was slumped over the top of the table - his breathing deep and rhythmic - with his head resting on his arms.

    She had no idea what time it was and searched the room for a chronometer, but found none. How long had she been here, unconscious? More importantly, where exactly was she? And who was that man at the table? He seemed somewhat familiar, as if she had just met him or only spoken with him briefly at some point in time and she wondered if he was the knight who had caught her. If only she could see his face then she would know for certain as he had had incredibly kind, bright blue eyes and a warm smile. Alas, she was unable to as his head was turned in the opposite direction away from her.

    The wind violently rattled the frame again, this time battering what sounded like tiny pebbles against the panes of glass. Alex shivered, huddled underneath the pile of thick blankets and closed her eyes, thoroughly grateful she had not been trapped outside in this. She was uncertain as to whether, even if they had managed to find shelter such as a cave, her and Buckbeak would have survived this storm. They-

    Her eyes flew open as she bolted upright, ignoring the waves of dizziness and nausea her sudden movement caused. "Buckbeak!" She gasped loudly and scrambled out of bed to her feet. She had made it halfway to the door before her body processed what was happening. When it did, she stopped immediately for her stomach lurched as she was struck by vertigo and she hoped the floor was softer than it looked. However, the stone receded as she was gently swept off her feet. She leaned back and met eyes the color of the Rhotano sea, the eyes of her savior.

    "We truly must stop meeting like this," he grinned, his voice light and teasing. "Though I am rather curious to know if you are planning to make such behavior a habit."

    "Pardon?" She blinked stupidly, still lightheaded.

    "Well, my dear, so far you have fallen twice now in my company and I have been fortunate enough to catch you each time. However, if this is to continue, then I only wish to be made aware as I would hate if you were injured due to the fact I was unprepared." He winked as he carried her to the bed. "I daresay, if this does become a regular occurrence I just may get a swelled head, I'm afraid. I have never had anyone swoon at my mere presence 'ere now, let alone a beautiful angel _in caelum_."

    Her face was aflame and she knew it was as red as Buckbeak for she could not tell if he was teasing or flirting with her. If he were doing the latter, she had not had anybody she just met flirt so overtly with her before, save for Thane-. Her heart constricted quite painfully at the thought of him, therefore she forced herself to block him and what had occurred from her mind. "I do believe you have mistaken me for someone else, ser knight." She found her voice as he carefully laid her on the bed. "I am most certainly not an angel nor am I from the heavens."

    "You understood what I said?" He pulled a chair over, then sat and stared at her, his face full of wonder as she nodded. "Pray tell where you learned an ancient Ishgardian language, one that was only taught to nobility and the clergy? One which is seldom spoken even in Ishgard save for those in service to the church? And so very rarely in fact that 'tis dying? How did one such as yourself, an adventurer who has never set foot on Coerthan soil prior to a few days ago come to know my reclusive homeland's archaic tongue?"

    "Oh, that. Well, I have not learned it, at least not yet anyway. I have a rare gift, you could say, which allows me to understand any language that I hear and then speak it in return. However, I am not aware I am doing so as it sounds the same to me."

    "You mean to tell me, I could be speaking Ishgardian at this very moment and though your reply would be in Ishgardian as well, you would not even know you were speaking such as it would sound like common Eorzean to you?"

    "Correct, unless it is a guttural language, then I would notice."

    "Guttural?"

    "Some of the beast tribes like the Amalj'aa have a more-"

    "You are able to speak with beastmen?" His eyes widened and lit up with excitement, causing a smile to form on her lips.

    "Aye, I can. Most know Eorzean as well though." Alex scooted towards the other side of the bed. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must see my chocobo. I need to know he is safe."

    "You are not in any condition to leave this bed." He swiftly moved from the chair to the edge of the mattress, then leaned over and firmly planted his arm in her path, effectively blocking her escape from both sides. "Your bird is perfectly safe, I assure you. He is in the stable with the rest - mine included - and is content for I have been tending to him personally."

    "I want to see Buckbeak." She stated stubbornly.

    "I'm afraid you cannot. We are in the midst of a massive blizzard, my friend. As such, no one is allowed to venture outside unless absolutely necessary."

    "Who says?" Her arms crossed as she stared at him defiantly.

    "The commander of this garrison."

    "You have been going outside." She looked pointedly at him.

    "I have leave to do so." The corners of his mouth twitched.

    "I wish to speak with him or her."

    "Him and you have been, my dear." She glared as he stood and bowed gracefully, then introduced himself. "Lord Haurchefant Greystone, Commander of Camp Dragonhead, at your service."

    Alex groaned, rolled onto her side, then yanked the covers over her head while she tried not to cry. Everything that had happened as of late suddenly came crashing down upon her, its weight nearly suffocating as she attempted to erect a wall to protect herself from the pain. She had nearly succeeded when Thancred's voice broke through, his cold words reverberating through her mind and the tears began once more. " _'Tis over, Alex, you and I are through...I lied. I do not love you nor have I ever. I was only pretending to ensure you joined the Scions...You do not have to believe me if that is your desire...There is naught wrong with me!...Do not come near me and do not touch me!...Get the bloody seven hells away from me_ -"

    "Is the pain truly so horrible?" She blinked as the blankets were pulled away from her face and she began to sob when she saw the concerned expression he wore. "Oh, nay, my dear. I shall fetch a chirurgeon and they will fix you-"

    "They cannot. Not this."

    "I see. You are correct of course. They have naught to heal a broken heart, I'm afraid." He moved, then perched on the edge of bed near her pillow. "Pray, sit up." Alex did as he requested and felt his arm lightly around her shoulders, tugging gently. "Just lean on me while you cry, my dear, for this is what you need as of now, to be held as you do such." She hesitated as it felt strange to do so with someone she had only met not long ago, but she relented and relaxed against him. "Full well I know this is not quite appropriate and if my father or older brother were here I would receive a lengthy lecture on propriety and gentlemanly conduct. However, they are not. 'Tis only you and I, and we need not tell a soul."

            *            *            *

    "Has my guest risen yet?" Haurchefant asked, stepping onto the second floor bearing a tray laden with food.

    "Aye, my Lord." The chirurgeon answered as he stood. "She has just returned from the washroom."

    He frowned and his brow furrowed as he eyed the man. "I do hope she was not allowed to roam by herself. She has been abed three days."

    "Of course not," the chirurgeon huffed, affronted by such a remark. "Two nurses assisted her."

    "Good, good," he nodded as he smiled, then dismissed the man and his staff. "Pray take your leave and eat. I shall remain with my guest."

    "As you wish, Lord Haurchefant. Please seek me out immediately if aught occurs."

    "I was informed she was recovering nicely."

    "That she is, and quite quickly I might add, however I have never tended to a Miqo'te 'ere now. Therefore I would like to keep a close eye on her."

    "Aye, of course." He strode to the only private room in the infirmary which had always been reserved for the chirurgeons, at least until now that is. After he had ridden into the garrison upon Samson's back with the unconscious woman in his arms cradled against his chest, he had carried her to the infirmary himself and requested - ordered was actually the term for what he had done - the chirurgeon take the downstairs room while she was placed in this one until she was well enough to be moved to a guest chamber above the main hall. His words had earned him quite a few startled gasps along with shocked looks. Never had an adventurer been allowed a room there before as they were reserved for family and honored guests, usually those of a higher station, visiting dignitaries or in a position of authority, such as Aymeric. Adventurers were to only stay at the inn. Although he had just met her and did not want any type of relationship which involved romantic feelings or emotional attachment with anyone, he found himself intrigued with her and wished to learn more about her. And not only because she was quite beautiful and exotic. She was not like others of her kind whom he had met for there was something different about her and he knew she was not the average, run of the mill adventurer. Nay, she was not ordinary at all.

    "Good morn to you, my friend!" Haurchefant called cheerfully as he entered the room, then set the large, covered tray upon the table. "I do hope you are hungry as I have brought a piping hot breakfast fresh from the kitchen."

    "You must be mad." She exclaimed. "I cannot possibly eat all that!"

    "Truly? I had thought you would be starving. You have not had a morsel since you have been here." Angling his body to hide the two place settings that were also on the tray, he put on his most worried expression before turning around. She looked absolutely adorable as she gaped at him and shook her head with her hair mussed and bright green eyes nearly as round as saucers. He suppressed the grin that was trying to break free and fretted a tad dramatically, "Oh dear, whatever am I to do with all this food? I asked Medguistl to make it specially for you. I know she will have my hide for this as everyone in garrison has already eaten."

    "Have you eaten, by chance? If not, you may join me if you would like."

    He blinked a few times as if surprised by her words, then noted the hint of a smile that tugged at her lips. So, on to him already, was she? Well, he was enjoying himself too much at present to end the charade and as such, continued to play his part. "Nay, I'm afraid I have not, however I could not possibly impose myself upon you in such a manner."

    " 'Tis not an imposition. I would very much like the company, in fact."

    "Hmm, I do not-"

    "You also must eat, therefore 'twould be quite silly to do so alone. I wish for you to join me. _Please_."  

    He could tell she was becoming impatient with this little act and decided it would be wise to end it lest he would eat alone. "If you insist, my dear. I would be absolutely delighted to dine with you." He bowed, then began to transfer the tray's contents to the table.

    "You need not wait on me." Startled, he dropped the spoon he was holding when she spoke for he had not heard her come up beside him. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to frighten you."

    "Do not be absurd. I was not afraid, merely surprised," he looked at her, his mouth set in a frown. "You should not be out of bed walking around, especially by yourself."

    "I am feeling much better now." The broad smile she favored him with was near blinding in its brilliance and he returned it. "Is there aught I can do to help?"

    "As a matter of fact, there is." Haurchefant stepped around her, pulled out a chair and raised an eyebrow. "Pray, sit."

    She answered by folding her arms across her chest as she stared at him, unmoving.

    Ah, she is a stubborn one, he noted in amusement. "Will you please have a seat, my lady?" He bowed gracefully.

    "If it will ease your mind." She sighed as she flopped into the chair.

    "I saw that wince." He chuckled at her expression while he pushed the chair in. "And that face."

    "Good. You were meant to." Tugging at the blankets she had wrapped around herself, she asked. "Where are my clothes?"

    "They, and the rest of your belongings, have been placed in my care until such a time you are deemed fit, then they will be returned to you as they are not suitable for the climate in Coerthas. However, I have requested warmer garments to be placed at your disposal should you wish to wear them." He sat in the chair to her left and smiled. "Would you care for some tea?" She nodded and he handed her a steaming mug. "I did not know what you liked to eat, therefore I had Medguistl prepare a variety. I do hope it is to your liking." He removed the lid from the tray to reveal fresh baked bread, eggs cooked three different ways, sausage, bacon, popotoes and pancakes. "Would a little of everything be acceptable with you?"

    "Aye, it would. Thank you, Lord Greystone."

    "There is no need to use my title," he replied, setting a plate before her. "Pray, call me Haurchefant."

    "But you are a lord and the commander of this garrison. Not to mention I have just met you. I cannot address you so informally."

    "Why ever not? Especially when I have requested you do so?" He frowned as he stared at her expectantly.

    "Uh, I, um - I do not know, actually. I suppose it does sound rather silly of me now that I think about it."

    He laughed heartily. "Well, now that we have settled that, we should eat before our food grows cold, -" He broke off as he realized he had forgotten to ask an important question. "It has just occurred to me I do not even know your name."

    "Oh...Oh! Pray forgive my bad manners! I am Alexstrasza Ysera."

    Haurchefant accepted the hand she extended, however he did not shake it. He turned it over, then lightly brushed his lips across her knuckles while he watched her reaction and saw those bright green eyes widen as her full lips parted slightly. Relinquishing his hold on her hand, he noted she did not yank it away nor immediately remove it from his.

    "Alexstrasza. 'Tis a very beautiful and most unusual name. I daresay, 'tis so unique I have never heard it before and suits you quite well." He grinned when she blushed faintly and withdrew her hand, finally remembering he still held it loosely. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my dear."

    "Likewise, Haurchefant." Her smile was tentative as she picked up her fork, then began to eat.

    He watched her long enough to ensure she was indeed eating before he started himself, then nearly choked when she next spoke.

    "I am truly grateful and appreciate everything you have done for me. I do not know how I will ever repay your kindness. As such, I would like to ask you to think of some things I can do - aught at all - before I leave later today."

    "My dear, I'm afraid you cannot. 'Tis impossible. The blizzard that has been raging for three days is still upon us and while the snow has decreased somewhat, the wind has yet to diminish at all."

    "Well, after then, which gives you plenty of time to think on my request."

    "Is there somewhere you need to be or intended to go?"

    "Nay." She appeared to become uncomfortable at his question.

    "May I ask how you came to be in Coerthas then?" He inquired smiling warmly as he attempted to put her at ease.

    "I... I am not entirely sure." Her voice was quiet and hesitant as she answered.

    "Pardon? How do you not know?" Haurchefant frowned as he recalled his old friend's odd behavior the other day. I swear if she tells me she was drawn in this direction, then by Halone, I _will_ depart for Ishgard immediately and - blizzard or not - I _will_ drag Aymeric back here this very day, even if I must toss him over my shoulder to do such!

    "Something happened where I needed to put as much distance between myself and Thanalan as possible. Once I arrived in the North Shroud, it still did not feel far enough and I was- so I journeyed further up the path which led me into Coerthas."

    He could see Alexstrasza was withholding the entire truth, however he did not comment for he believed she would reveal it in her own time and she had not mentioned aught about being tugged nor pulled, at least not yet. If she were to later on, then he would indeed journey to Ishgard to speak with Aymeric personally. Until then, the letter he had written him would suffice. "That would certainly explain why you were not properly attired for the weather." Haurchefant smiled reassuringly. "Fear not as I will not pry into the event, or events, that led you to flee to the Central Highlands. Just know if you ever wish to discuss it, I will be more than happy to lend an ear, and even advice, should you wish."

    "Thank you, Haurchefant." She nodded as she picked up her mug.

    "I have a proposition for you, Alexstrasza." Her reaction was only mildly surprised and she canted her head to the side as she gazed at him curiously. "You have come to a harsh, unforgiving land whose inhabitants are very distrustful and most unwelcoming of outsiders, I'm afraid." He met her eyes and said with the utmost sincerity, "However, we of House Fortemps are not of the same mind as the others. Therefore, I am offering the refuge you are seeking and extending an invitation for you to remain at Camp Dragonhead as my guest for as long as you wish."

    "You have already been so very kind and generous. I could not possibly impose upon your hospitality any more than I have."

    "Nonsense, my friend! 'Tis not an imposition at all. In fact, you would be doing me a great service should you accept." His expression became woeful while hers turned dubious. "You see, Alexstrasza, I am here every day with the same faces most of the time. Very seldom does anyone new pass through our gates and those that do never stay long, no more than a night or two." Haurchefant smiled sadly and increased the charm when he noticed her lips twitching. "I would thoroughly enjoy it were you to stay. Although my duties keep me occupied most days, leaving you to do as you wish, it would bring me great pleasure to spend what free time I do have with you. I would like you to dine with me as well and share tales of your adventures."

    "I am not sure what to say." He noted she nibbled gently at her lower lip. "That hardly seems fair to me. Stories in exchange for room and board for me and Buckbeak. Not to mention the fact I do not know how long I will be here."

    "I am open to suggestions should you have any." Haurchefant folded his hands as he attempted to contain his excitement. She was on the verge of consenting - he could feel it - and he did not wish to do aught that might sway her in the opposite direction. Why he cared so much that she stayed, he did not know. He assumed 'twas for the fact Alexstrasza seemed unique and he found that fascinating. He also felt compelled to help her.

    "You must allow me to assist around the garrison. I do not care with what, but I insist on earning my keep."

    "Is this your only term?"

    She nodded.

    "Agreed." He grinned broadly. "What say you of my offer then, Alexstrasza?"

    "I accept, Haurchefant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be posting more chapters of this for a while. The way it's looking I can only write a few more chapters for Ab Initio until I get this story further along unless I figure a few things out since they will converge at one point. Although they'll be occurring simultaneously and may have some overlapping, they're still two different stories. I won't rush Twist of Fate to catch up time-wise to and will be writing everything I've already planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are always welcome and appreciated! I hope you liked it and as always, thank you for reading! ~K~


End file.
